Reaction
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Super Junior's reaction when they see 'Too Perfect' by Super Junior M for the first time. Ending in YeWook, KyuMin, slight KangTeuk, EunHae, SiKum, and HenMi. Warning, contains BoyXBoy, Yaoi and lemons.
1. Summary and details

Title: Reaction

Summary: Super Junior's reaction when watching Super Junior M-'Too Perfect'. Which ends in YeWook, KyuMin, SiBum, EunHae, SLIGHT KangTeuk, and HenMi

Rating: M for Mature

Genre: Romance

Author's note: Yes, yes. This may be a STUPID summary, and it may sound like this story is kind of pathetic. But we all know 'Too Perfect' is like heaven, right? -raises eyebrows- Let's put it Super Junior's perception and see their reaction when they see the music video for the first time.

Pairings: YeWook, KyuMin, SiBum, EunHae, slight KangTeuk, and HenMi

Warning: I think you get the hint that this is going to be my first LEMON SERIES! The first chapter will be in SiBum's POV first. Each couple will have their own chapter. I don't want to make this a one story, long-a** chapter -.- Anyway, you're warned here from here on out. EACH CHAPTER ENDS IN A LEMON! You are warned. Please, don't hate me


	2. You Turn Me On

Reaction

Chapter One: KyuMin

"So, have you seen our music video for 'Too Perfect', Kyu?" Sungmin chimed as he hugged his lover from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Kyuhyun's back. Kyuhyun smiled and put the XBox paddle down after pausing his game.

"No I haven't, even though I'm in it. Have you?" He said, putting his hands on Sungmin's arms. Sungmin raised his head and rested his chin on Kyuhyun's shoulder.

"No. You want to watch it with me?" He said. The maknae chuckled softly but nods. Sungmin grabbed his hands and lead them to their bedroom. He grabbed his laptop as Kyuhyun laid down on the bed. He cuddle close to him, Kyuhyun wrapping his arm around Sungmin's shoulders. Sungmin sets the laptop on his lap and logged into Youtube. He found the music video for 'Too Perfect' and puts it on full screen. Sungmin felt himself getting hot when he saw and heard Kyuhyun sing and dance. Kyuhyun was surprised. The music video came out well. Kyuhyun noticed how many views there was before Sungmin had set it on full screen, 2, 564, 534 views. Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun, who was wideyed in shock as he watched Zhou Mi do his solo. Sungmin scanned the maknae's eyes. He closed the laptop and sets it on the desk beside the bed. Kyuhyun looked ta him, confused.

"Kyu...you did well..." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun blushed and looked away.

"G-Gomawo, Minnie." He said. Sungmin giggled softly and leaned in until his lips were at Kyuhyun's ear.

"You turned me on." He huskily whispered. Kyuhyun's eyes widened, his heart raced, and his blood rushed to his already hard member. He looked at Sungmin and noticed the bulge in his pants. Sungmin giggled into Kyuhyun's ear, making Kyuhyun shiver by Sungmin's hot breat hon his skin.

"I can tell I'm turning you on right now, Kyu. You're too easy to read." Sungmin whispered. The maknae couldn't take it anymore. He turned his headn claimed the older's soft peach lips in his. Sungmin closed his eyes and kiss him back. He puts his hand on the side of Kyuhyun's neck as Kyuhyun came over Sungmin. Even though the kiss was soft, Sungmin could taste the hunger on the maknae's lips. So he decided to feed that hunger. Sungmin's hands slid down Kyuhyun's sides, making the maknae moan every so softly in their kiss, and stopped at Kyuhyun's slim waist. He pulled Kyuhyun down on top of him, causing the kiss to deepen. Sungmin did a slight body roll under Kyuhyun, seductively, and purposely, rubbing his hips sensually against Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun moaned and they seperated for air.

"Sungmin...I never knew you were seductive." He said, a little breathless. Sungmin giggled.

"That's a lot you don't know about me, especially when it comes to stuff like this." He said and claimed the maknae's lips in his in a kiss. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt Sungmin's trace his lips, asking for permission. Kyuhyun parted his lips and opened his mouth, letting the oldest to explore his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues occasionally mingled, causing Sungmin to moan softly. Sungmin rolled over so that he was on top. Kyuhyun reached up as they entered a heated make out session and unbuttoned Sungmin's thin clothed jacket that he gave him. Sungmin let's Kyuhyun push the jacket off of his muscular shoulders. Kyuhyun placed his hands under the white tangtop, feeling Sungmin's abs with his fingetips. While Sungmin unbuttoned Kyuhyun's skinnyjeans, Kyuhyun slicked his tongue into Sungmin's mouth and tangled it with Sungmin's. Sungmin moaned into the kiss. Kyuhyun broke it off momentarily to take off Sungmin's shirt. Sungmin took off Kyuhyun's shirt and his pants. He then marveled at Kyuhyun's body. Even though he didn't have abs, he still looked hot shirtless. His slightly tanned flawless skin and his flat stomach. He was thin, but not too thin. Sungmin noticed a tattoo on Kyuhyun's neck and smirked. Kyuhyun blushed and looked away, accidentally giving Sungmin the full view of his tattoo. It was Sungmin's name in Korean. Sungmin leaned down and started placing butterfly kissed on to his neck, earning soft moans. Sungmin bit down hard when he reached the tattoo, causing Kyuhyun to moan loudly and a bruise to form where he bit.

"I wanted to leave a mark where my name was." Sungmin whispered huskily into the maknae's ear. Kyuhyun shivered slightly.

"W-Why?" He stammered. Sungmin smirked.

"So that everyone knows that it was from me." He said. Sungmin kissed down Kyuhyun's neck, chest, and stomach. Once he reached his pants, he glanced up at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nods approvingly. Sungmin took off Kyuhyun's pants. Sungmin saw the bulge in Kyuhyun's boxers and smirked when Kyuhyun blushed again. He leaned down and claimed Kyuhyun's lips in a hungry and hot kiss. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and started to unbutton Sungmin's pants. Sungmin's hand slid down Kyuhyun's stomach and pulled at Kyuhyuh's boxers. Without breaking the kiss, he was able to take off Kyuhyun's boxers. Kyuhyun moaned as Sungmin took Kyuhyun's member in one hand and started to stroke him. As their make out turned into a very heated one, Sungmin started to pump him hard, earning loud moans from the maknae under him that turned him on fully. He broke the kiss and went down. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and arched his back off of the bed as Sungmin took all of Kyuhyun's flesh into his mouth. Kyuhyun dug his fingers into Sungmin's black hair as Sungmin bobbed his head up and down, thickly coating Kyuhyun's member in saliva. Kyuhyun moaned, feeling his release coming.

"S-Sungminnie...I-I'm...going to cum..." Kyuhyun moaned. Sungmin sucked rather hard once hearing that. Kyuhyun moaned loudly and came into Sungmin's mouth. Sungmin swallowed and raised his head. He looked at Kyuhyun, who was panting. Sungmin leaned in and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You taste sweet." Sungmin whispered. Kyuhyun chuckled and Sungmin became confused.

"My turn." He whispered huskily and flipped their positions. Sungmin squealed softly in surprise as he was laid on the bed, his boyfriend smiling. "You don't know ANYTHING about me when it comes to this." He said. Sungmin felt himself blush. Kyuhyun leaned down and started to trace his tongue up and down the older's neck, making Sungmin let out a breathy moan. He smiled to himself and teasingly nibbled on Sungmin's sweet spot. Sungmin moaned and closed his eyes. Kyuhyun's hand slid down Sungmin's stomach and tugged on his pants. He sat up and took off Sungmin's pants and his boxers. He grabbed a bottle of lube from under his bed and spread a good amount on to his fingers. He towered over the hyung and placed his lips to Sungmin's as he entered a finger into Sungmin's entrance. Sungmin gently moaned bucked his hips slightly. Kyuhyun smirked against Sungmin's soft lips and entered another finger. Sungmin put his hands on Kyuhyun's back, his nails slightly digging into Kyuhyun's back. Sungmin moaned loudly against the maknae's lips as Kyuhyun dared to add a 3rd finger. He dug his nails into Kyuhyun's back, making Kyuhyun moan into the kiss that was still being shared. Kyuhyun finished preparing Sungmin and placed himself at Sungmin's entrance. He glanced up Sungmin. Sungmin nods, giving him permission. Kyuhyun slowly entered him. Sungmin bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, moaning at the size. Kyuhyun kissed his neck to distract him from the pain. Sungmin smiled at Kyuhyun's affectionate gestures. Once Kyuhyun was all the way, he waited patiently for Sungmin to used to him being inside him. Once Sungmin felt comfortable, he wiggled his hips sensually. At first, Kyuhyun went slowly and gently. He was teasing Sungmin, even though it was teasing him also. Sungmin let's out a breathy moan.

"K-Kyu...f-faster...please..." He said. Kyuhyun happily obliged and thrusted into him faster. Sungmin moaned out of pleasure, feeling it course through his veins. Kyuhyun leaned down and claimed Sungmin's lips in a searing kiss as he continued to thrust into him. Sungmin would moan here and there, both due to the fact that Kyuhyun was in him and that their tongue danced around each other. They seperated for air.

"Hnn...K-Kyu..." Sungmin whined as he rested his head against the pillow. "F-faster...h-harder..." Kyuhyun obliged and did what he was told. Sungmin moaned rather loudly when Kyuhyun hit the spot that gave him shivers full of pleasure. "Uhh...H-Hit it again..." Sungmin moaned into the side of Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun hits it again, but harder. Sungmin cried out Kyuhyun's name. That gave Kyuhyun the permission to keep on hitting it. As he kept on hitting it, Sungmin's sweet moans filled the air. He felt his release coming. He grabbed Sungmin's member and started to pump him. Sungmin moaned and pressed his lips to Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun moaned when he felt Sungmin bite the already bruised love mark that surrounded his tattoo. Sungmin felt his released coming also. They both came at the same time, Sungmin moaning Kyuhyun's name while Kyuhyun groaned. Kyuhyun pulled out of Sungmin and collapsed on him. Sungmin hugged him tightly while panting and burying his face into the side of Kyuhyun's neck. After a few minutes of resting, they finally caught their breathes.

"Kyu...Saranghae." Sungmin whispered as he kissed Kyuhyun's cheek. Kyuhyun smiled and kissed his lips.

"Nado saranghae, minnie." He whispered back. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on their door. They looked turned and looked at their door.

"Yaish! Keep quiet, you two! You know others are trying to sleep! You woke my poor Teukkie up!" Kangin yelled. KyuMin chuckled. "And you know he needs the sleep because he's ill! Don't make so much noise next time you guys decide to do 'it'! Or at least wait when we're not home!" Kangin yelled once more and stormed off. They both laughed. Kyuhyun got off of him and laid down next to him. Sungmin pulled the blanket over them and they both fell asleep into each other's arms.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter one of Reaction. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were up first. ^^ Hope you like. Who's next? Find out in the next chapter. Review, please. They'll be welcomed and greatly appreciated. Hope I didn't do horrible -itches side of head akwardly- Tell me how I did. Thanks!


	3. They Are Noisy

Reaction

Chapter 2: EunHae

Donghae took off his shirt and throws it into the basket of dirty clothes. He walked out into the livingroom, where Eunhyuk was. He smiled and leaned against the doorway and watched Eunhyuk dance to 'No Other'. After a minute, Donghae joined his Hyukkie's side and danced along. Eunhyuk smiled and continued dancing with his Fishy next to him. When the song ended, they embraced each other. Donghae wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's middle, resting his head on Eunhyuk's shoulder. Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Donghae's middle, his chin in the crook of Donghae's neck.

"No matter what, your dancing skills still amaze me, Hyukkie." Donghae said. Eunhyuk chuckled.

"Gomawo, Fishy." He said and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Oh! Super Junior M came out with the music video for 'Too Perfect'. Have you seen it? Even though we were in it, the director never told us when he was going to release it." He said. Donghae smirked and let him to their bedroom. He found the video on Youtube and played it. Donghae was completely amazed. When they were doing the solo shoots, no one knew what the others were wearing. Only the parts that they were singing. Eunhyuk wore this see-through under shirt that was black with a black jacket and black pants. Black gloves govered his hands perfectly. He wore a hat on his head that had white fur on it. He did admit that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had good voices but to Donghae, Eunhyuk stood out the most.

"Omo~Fishy! You look GOOD!" Eunhyuk complimented and looked at Donghae. Donghae smiled and looked at him. Their faces were close. They both looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Donghae puts his hand on the side of Eunhyuk's neck as he leaned in closer. Eunhyuk closed his eyes and leaned in, capturing Donghae's sweet lips in his own. Donghae closed his eyes. Eunhyuk stood up. Donghae put his hands on Eunhyuk's side and pinned him to the wall, having the most dirtiest kiss they have ever had. Eunhyuk moaned as he was pressed up against the wall, a low 'thump' coming from it. Their breathes began to get tangled when Donghae slipped his tongue into Eunhyuk's mouth, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Eunhyuk tasted the hunger on Donghae's lips. He wrapped his arms around Donghae's neck. Donghae picked Eunhyuk up and carried him to the bed. He laid Eunhyuk down on the bed and Eunhyuk wrapped his legs around Donghae's waist. Donghae smirked. Eunhyuk unhooked his arms around Donghae's neck and started to unbutton Donghae's shirt. He slid it clean off of Donghae. Donghae unzipped Eunhyuk's jacket and made Eunhyuk sit up. He took off Eunhyuk jacket and momentarily broke the kiss so he could take off the monkey's shirt. He kiss Eunhyuk again. Eunhyuk kissed back and laid back down on to the bed, Donghae fully laying on top of him. Eunhyuk moaned when Donghae slightly grinded on Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk put his hands on Dongha'e hips as Donghae continued to grind on him. Eunhyuk moaned and tehy seperated for air. Eunhyuk opened his eyes and look at Donghae. Donghae was looking at him when Eunhyuk opened his eyes. Donghae's eyes asked him, _are you ready? I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to be in_. Eunhyuk smiled and leaned in, his forehead against Donghae's. He nods in approval. Donghae leaned down kissed him harshly. Eunhyuk didn't mind as he kissed him back just as harshly. The force from the kiss was able to make Eunhyuk quickly rest his head back against the bed. Eunhyuk moaned as their tongue danced around each other. Donghae unbuttoned and unzipped Eunhyuk's skinnyjeans. He broke the kiss to take off Eunhyuk's pants. Donghae then stripped of the rest of his own clothing. He then towered back over Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk flipped positions so that he was on top this time. Donghae blinked but then smirked, he knew he could have to be topping [again]. Eunhyuk leaned down and started to kiss his neck. Donghae closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into Eunhyuk's chocolate hair. He moaned when Eunhyuk bit down on his sweet soft, leaving a new love mark on his neck. Eunhyuk continued to go lower, kissing down Donghae's chest and stomach. He glanced up at Donghae when he reached his pants. Donghae nods, giving him permission. Eunhyuk took Donghae's pants off along with his boxers. Eunhyuk still marvelled at Donghae's gorgeus body. His creamy and flawless skin and his abs. Donghae saw him marvelling at him and blushed. Eunhyuk smirked and leaned down.

"No matter what, you're still beautiful." He whispered before claiming Donghae's lips in a searing kiss. Donghae smiled and kissed him back. Eunhyuk's hand slid down Donghae's stomach. Donghae gasped as he felt a gentle hand wrap around his hard member. Eunhyuk took this as a chance and slipped his tongue into Donghae's mouth, enjoying the soft moan that he recieved. Donghae put his hands on Eunhyuk's strong back, slightly pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. Donghae moaned as Eunhyuk started to pump him slowly, teasing him a long the way. Donghae gently broke the kiss and rested his head against the pillow, his lungs panting for air.

"N-No teasing, H-Hyukkie..." He moaned. Eunhyuk smirked and pumped him more faster, earning a loud moan from Donghae. Eunhyuk leaned down and licked the top of Donghae's member. Donghae let's out a breathy moan. Eunhyuk licked the sides of Donghae's member gently slicked his tongue into the slit. Donghae moaned loudly and closed his eyes, tangling his fingers into Eunhyuk's hair. Without warning, Eunhyuk put Donghae's member fully into his mouth. Donghae moaned rather loudly at the heat around his member, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He started to pant due to the pleasure Eunhyuk was giving him as Eunhyuk bobbed his head up and down, sucking his member like it was a popsicle stick. Donghae and Eunhyuk have had 'it' before, and many times before that. But what's this? Donghae never felt pleasure like this before when he was having sex with Eunhyuk. Maybe he got more experienced throughout the events that they had in the past. Maybe he learned a few things...

Donghae arched his back off of the bed and bucked his hips upward, practically fucking Eunhyuk's mouth. Eunhyuk smirked and held Donghae's hips down, earning a soft whine from Donghae. Donghae felt his release coming, but he didn't warn Eunhyuk. He came long and hard into Eunhyuk's mouth, moaning along the way. Eunhyuk swallowed Donghae's milk and lifted his head. He looked up at Donghae, who was panting heavily. He smirked, knowing that he gave Donghae an ENORMOUS amount of pleasure. Looks like Leeteuk's tips did work. No wonder Kangin gets excited whenever Leeteuk eats a popsicle stick...

Donghae flipped positions so that he was on top again. Eunhyuk smirked and allowed it. Without asking permission, Donghae took Eunhyuk's pants and boxers off of him. Donghae grabbed a bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers. Eunhyuk closed his eyes as Donghae slipped in 2 fingers, instead of one. He moaned and arched his back as Donghae began scissoring his entrance. He could tell Donghae was eager due to the fast pace he was trying to prepare him. He smirked through the pain/pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Donghae's neck and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a demanding kiss. Donghae moaned, inserting a 3rd finger to Eunhyuk's entrance, and kissed back just as harshly. Eunhyuk moaned loudly into the kiss, turning Donghae on automatically. What is WITH this guy? How the hell is Eunhyuk giving him so much pleasure AND turning him on? Where the hell did he learn that stuff..?

Once Eunhyuk was prepared, Donghae took his fingers out of Eunhyuk and sat up. Eunhyuk moaned softly at the emptiness. Donghae spread some lube on his member, and rather quickly. He leveled himself at Eunhyuk's entrance. Eunhyuk closed his eyes as Donghae slowly and gently entered him. Eunhyuk hissed slightly and Donghae leaned down in an attempt to calm him down. It had been rather long since they've had sex because of their busy schedules full of drama shows and stuff. Donghae started to kiss Eunhyuk's neck gently and left butterfly kisses on his neck. Eunhyuk smiled at Donghae's gentle gestures toward him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around Donghae's waist when he was fully inside him. Donghae waited a little impatiently until Eunhyuk was ready. Donghae started to thrust into him, a little fast and hard. Eunhyuk moaned, loving the feeling of his boyfriend in him once again.

"H-Hae...Hnn..." He moaned agained Donghae's neck. Donghae shivered slightly as he felt Eunhyuk's hot breath creep on his skin.

"H-Hyukkie...s-scream my name...Let them h-hear your voice..." Donghae said. Eunhyuk moaned loudly when Donghae pulled out of him halfway and slammed back into him.

"I-I will w-when I-I c-cum..." Eunhyuk moaned. Donghae smirked and grabbed Eunhyuk's member and started to pump him in time with his hard thrusts. Eunhyuk moaned and started to bite Donghae's neck.

"Then let's have you cum long...and hard." Donghae said seductively. Eunhyuk already could feel his release coming. Donghae could sense it also, along with his own release.

"DonghhhAAEEEE..." Eunhyuk practically screamed when he came very long and hard into Donghae's hand. Donghae smirked but then groaned loudly when he released into Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk let's out a breathy moan, feeling the hot liquid swirl in him. Donghae get out of Eunhyuk and collapsed on him. They hugged each other for a long time until they finally caught their breathe. Donghae laid down beside him and pulled the blanket over them both. Soon, they both fell asleep.

THAT MORNING

Leeteuk groaned as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was up, eating lunch. Usually Leeteuk would be the first one to be up. But he wasn't. Kangin and Kyuhyun looked at each other, concerned. Kangin gathered a tired Leeteuk in his arms and made him sit on his lap. Leeteuk groaned and rubbed his eye.

"Everything alright, Teukkie-hyung?" Sungmin asked, holding Kyuhyun's hand tightly. Leeteuk groaned out of irritation.

"They were so freakin' noisy." He said. EunHae IMMEDIATLY froze.

"Who? What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything." Ryeowook said, feeing Yesung. Leeteuk looked at EunHae, narrowing his eyes in tiredness and hatred, something he's not that great at perfecting when he's tired.

"EunHae having _LOUD_ sex last night." He said. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Heechul dropped their forks immediatly. Yesung, Siwon, and Shindong's jaws dropped to China. EunHae were blushing out of embaressment. Kangin, Hankyung, Kibum, Henry, and Zhou Mi were laughing.

"Oh~So, that's what happened last night! I thought it Kyu and Sungmin again." Ryeowook said so innocently, that sent everyone laughing, except for Leeteuk [who was glaring at EunHae] and Kyuhyun and Sungmin, who were blushing. Yesung laughed gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"What's with everyone having sex?" Kibum said, giving EunHae a blank stare.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter of Reaction, staring EunHae with a slight KangTeuk and YeWook. Hope you like this chapter^^ Did it make you laugh? Review please! Who's in the next chapter? Wait and find out ;p Thanks again and reviews are welcomed


	4. What are you guys doing up?

Reaction

Chapter 3: I'm Jealous

Yesung opened his laptop and went onto Youtube. He heard the Super Junior M came out with their music video for 'Too Perfect'. Yesung was quite excited to see how his boyfriend, who was asleep in their bed, and how he did in the music video. He hasn't even heard the song yet. So it will be his first time hearing it and seeing it. He found the video and it looked quite interesting. He puts it on full-screen and played the music video. He watched it curiously. A sly smile forming on his lips as he watched Ryeowook dance in the background. So unique. In Yesung's eyes, he stood out the most. He did have to admit, Henry and Kyuhyun looked good and sang good also. But Yesung couldn't wait to listen to his Wookie when it was his turn. Then Ryeowook's solo came up after Kyuhyun's. Yesung paused the video and took a good look at his boyfriend. His hair was dirty brown and ruffled slightly. His bangs covered his left eye. And for what Yesung could tell, both eyes were outlined in black eyeliner. He wore white skinny jeans with a black and white shirt under his black leather jacket. He gawked at him for a minute and pressed the PLAY button and continued to watch it. The part that really amazed him is when Ryeowook did the 'YEAH~'. He replayed that part about twice before closing his lap top, in awe. He sets it on his desk and looked at Ryeowook, who shifted in his sleep and groaned. Yesung smiled when he saw Ryeowook open those beautiful eyes of his and sit up. Yesung went over to Ryeowook, who smiled sweetly and tiredly at him.

"My Wookie." Yesung whispered and kissed his forehead. Ryeowook giggled softly.

"Yesungie~What were you doing just now?" He said as Yesung gently traced the side of Ryeowook's face with his fingertips.

"I was watching Super Junior M's new music video for 'Too Perfect'." Yesung said and smirked when Ryeowook blushed. "Have you seen it?" Yesung asked. Ryeowook nods.

"I saw it yesterday with Siwon-sshi. W-What did you think of it?" He asked shyly. Yesung smiled and kissed his lips softly. Ryeowook kissed back softly.

"I love it, Wookie. But, want to know the parts I loved the most?" Yesung whispered against Ryeowook's soft lips. Ryeowook smiled.

"What parts did you love the most, Sungie?" He said. Yesung tilted his head to the side and leaned in closer.

"Your parts." He said. Ryeowook blushed and Yesung kissed him passionately. Ryeowook closed his eyes and kissed back. As their lips moved gently against each other in sync, Yesung laid Ryeowook down on to the bed and towered over him. Ryeowook sensed that Yesung wanted the kiss to move on to something else. And he was going to allow. Although it will be his first time, he was ready. Ready as he can be.

Ryeowook reached up and fisted Yesung's hair in one hand as he wrapped his other around his neck. With one hand, Yesung gently rubbed Ryeowook's flat and smooth stomach. Ryeowook felt Yesung's tongue trace his lips, asking for permission. Without hesitance, Ryeowook willingly opened his mouth to let the gentle invasion begin. He moaned softly into the kiss when their tongue danced around each other. Ryeowook unwrapped his arm around Yesung's neck and slid it down Yesung's chest. His fingertips hooked the bottom of his shirt. And he started to roll it up, wanting it off. The oldest smirked and gently broke the kiss. He sat up, after Ryeowook let's go of his hair, and took off his shirt. Ryeowook grabbed Yesung's wrists gently and flipped their positions. Yesung chuckled softly, recieving a sly smile from the maknae over him. Ryeowook claimed Yesung's lips in his in a passionate, yet slightly harsh, kiss. His hand roamed Yesung's chest and stomach. Yesung reached up and cupped Ryeowook's jaw in his face as their lips moved against the other in sync. Ryeowook puts his hands on the bed, right beside Yesung's shoulders, and lowered himself onto Yesung. Their bare chest touched and Ryeowook gently moaned into the kiss. Ryeowook tilted his head to the side to deepen this kiss. Yesung slipped his tongue into Ryeowook's mouth and wiggled it around Ryeowook's. Ryeowook lifted his body up off of Yesung's to unbutton and unzip Yesung's skinny jeans. Ryeowook tugged them off without breaking the kiss. Yesung let's his jeans slip off his leg as their lips moved against each other in sync. Yesung's hands slid down Ryeowook's chest until he got to his pants. He unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Ryeowook broke the kiss mommentarily and got off of the bed. He took off his jeans. Yesung smirked as Ryeowook climbed back over him.

"Wookie...have you been working out since the last time I saw your shirtless?" Yesung said. Ryeowook blushed and Yesung chuckled.

"N-Ne, I did, Sungie." Ryeowook stammered in embaressment. Yesung snickered and pulled Ryeowook in for another kiss. Ryeowook closed his eyes and kissed back. His hand slid down slowy, gently caressing Yesung's smooth bare chest. Yesung moaned softly as he felt Ryeowook's soft hand slowly and teasingly go down his chest. As he anticipated, Ryeowook gently tugged on Yesung's boxers. Yesung smirked into the kiss and took his boxer off clean. Ryeowook broke the kiss and placed a soft kiss on Yesung's jaw line. Yesung closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into Ryeowook's smooth, short brown hair. Ryeowook left soft butterfly kisses down Yesung's neck and chest. Yesung moaned softly when Ryeowook's hot breath swarmed on his hard member. His jaw opened slightly and he moaned louder when Ryeowook licked the slit.

"W-Wookie...s-stop t-teasing...Y-You're killing m-me..." Yesung said. Ryeowook chuckled against Yesung's member, making Yesung let out a breathy moan.

"I figured it was teasing you." Ryeowook said. Yesung panted slightly and opened his eyes.

"Wait until I get inside you...you'll pay for teasing me like that." He said and smiled in victory when Ryeowook blushed a deep shade of red. He then moaned when Ryewook took all of him into his mouth. Yesung leaned his head against the pillow and closed his eyes shut. He felt his heart pounding through his veins as Ryeowook bobbed his head up down. Yesung bucked his hips and Ryeowook smirked. He held Yesung's hips down, making Yesung moan. Ryeowook sensed Yesung's release coming and he lets him release into his mouth. Yesung moaning as he released, slightly fisting Ryeowook's hair in his hands. Ryeowook swallowed Yesung's milk and pulled his head back. He leaned over Yesung and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Yesung immediatly kissed back and held Ryeowook's head close to his as their lips moved against each other in sync. With one hand on the back of Ryeowook's head, his other slid down Ryeowook's smooth back, feeling the crook his back. Yesung's fingertips hooked the elastic band of Ryeowook's underwear and pulled them down slightly. Ryeowook felt his heart thump in his chest. Of course he was scared on what was coming. But he was ready for it. He knew what to expect because of his erotic dreams he had of him and Yesung-hyung. But here comes the real pain, not the pain in his dreams. This time, it's happening for real.

Yesung flipped positions so that Ryeowook was laying on the bed. Yesung removed his hand from the back of Ryeowook's head as Ryeowook cupped Yesung's jaw in his hands, tongues in a battle for dominance. Yesung slipped Ryeowook's underwear off of Ryeowook and discarded it to a random spot on the floor. He opened his eyes and slanted his gaze, not wanting to break the beautiful kiss they were sharing. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. He spread some of his fingers and closed his eyes again, after putting the bottle of lube on the dresser that was close to the bed. Ryeowook moaned softly into the kiss as Yesung gently slipped a lube covered finger into his tight virgin entrance. Yesung felt Ryeowook let out a slightly shaken breath into the deep kiss they were still sharing. He broke the kiss and Ryeowook panted in need of oxygen.

"Relax, Wookie. Relax." Yesung murmured as Ryeowook whined louder when Yesung slipped in another finger. Ryeowook nods and forced his body to relax. "If you relax, it's going to hurt a lot less." Yesung said. Ryeowook inhaled, attempting to calm his pounding heart in his chest. Yesung started to place butterfly kisses on Ryeowook's neck as he scissored Ryeowook's entrance. Ryeowook immediatly forgot about the pain and focused on Yesung's soft lips pressing against his skin, his teeth grazing it. Ryeowook moaned when Yesung bit down on Ryeowook's soft spot until a bruise formed. Pain shot up Ryeowook's spin as Yesung puts in another finger, stretching Ryeowook's entrance even more. Ryeowook whined and arched his back, tightly closing his eyes shut. Yesung put his hand on Ryeowook's shoulder and gently held him down. Ryeowook puts his hands on Yesung's back, his nails making cresent moon marks on Yesung's flawless skin. Ryeowook moaned in both pain and pleasure when Yesung to finger-fuck him.

"Wookie, your body is tensing...Relax." Yesung whispered into Ryeowook's ear. Ryeowook had no clue that his body had gotten tense. Now that he thought about it, he felt his muscles flexing. Ryeowook forced himself to calm down and soon, his body released the tenseness. "There you go." Yesung said and kissed Ryeowook's lips passionately. Ryeowook soon felt the pain wear off as he started to get used to the Yesung's fingers in him. And a sudden need for more hit Ryeowook like a bullet.

"S-Sungie...I-I need you...In me..." Ryeowook said. Yesung looked at him and scanned Ryeowook's pained and pleasured face. His dark brown bangs, now in locks, were sticking to his forehead. Sweat droplets formed on Ryeowook's forehead and temples. And his eyes were brown and full of lust.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you fully want to go out with this?" Yesung said, just making sure. It was Ryeowook's first time after all. And he didn't want to hurt him at all. Ryeowook made sure that he wanted to fully do it. He decided that he wanted to and passionately, yet harshly, kissed Yesung's lips.

"Yesung-hyung, there are reasons why I want to do it. One, I'm tired of everyone picking on me because I'm the only virgin in Super Junior. Second, I'm ready for this. I love you so much, Sungie. I want to do it with you. I've thought about this for days. I'm ready." Ryeowook said. Yesung nods and kissed his lips gently. Yesung placed himself at Ryeowook's entrance and gently started go in. Ryeowook moaned as his entrance expanded. Yesung's member was bigger. But Ryeowook knew that it would bring more pleasure. Ryeowook moaned loudly, pain shooting up his spin. It felt like he was being split in two. Yesung leaned down and kissed his lips in an attempt to calm him down. Ryeowook kissed back passionately while trying to calm himself down. Yesung stopped once he was fully in and waited for Ryeowook to get comfortable. Though it took a few long seconds until Ryeowook got used to Yesung's size and wiggled his hips. Yesung gently pulled out and went back in. He gently thrusted into him, only speeding up when Ryeowook asked. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Yesung's neck and placed his lips at Yesung's soft neck.

"F-Faster, Sungie...please..." Ryeowook moaned softly against his neck. Yesung shivered slightly when he felt his warm breath tickling his skin. Yesung fastened his pace and thrusted into him faster and a little harder. Ryeowook's moans filled the room. The scent of sex and sweat filled the air. Ryeowook felt his inside turn. It felt great to have Yesung finally in him. Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked into Yesung's smoldering eyes. He leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, closing his eyes. Yesung kissed him back, closing his eyes, and continued to thrust into him.

"W-Wookie..." Yesung moaned when they seperated for air. Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked at Yesung.

"S-Sungie...T-Thank you for...w-waiting for m-me..." Ryeowook moaned, in between loud moans. Yesung felt his release coming. He smiled at Ryeowook and leaned down.

"You're welcome, my love. I can wait forever for you." He said and claimed Ryeowook's lips in his. Yesung grabbed Ryeowook's abandoned member and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Ryeowook moaned through the double pleasure that was filling him.

"Wookie...I-I'm going to...cum soon..." Yesung moaned. Ryeowook nods, feeling his inside churn and turn as he felt his own release coming also.

"I-I know...I'm going to cum...also..." Ryeowook said. Yesung moaned loudly when he released long into Ryeowook. Ryeowook lets out a breathy moan as he felt the liquid swirl around inside him, his heart pounding. Ryeowook moaned louder than Yesung when he released into Yesung's hand. It was his first release. It felt good, but it did hurt. Yesung pulled out of Ryeowook, who flinched slightly as he did so. Yesung grabbed a remote and turned on the ceiling fan. In minutes, the room was cold. Their temperatures dropped. They both cuddled under the blanket and cuddled close to regain their body heat.

THAT MORNING

Sungmin looked at the time and groaned. It was 4:32 am and the moans and groans finally ended in YeWook's room. He got out of bed, careful on not to wake his sleeping lover. Sungmin took a quick shower and went out into the livingroom. Where Kangin and Leeteuk were, watching TV.

"What are you guys doing up?" Sungmin said. Leeteuk and Kangin angerily pointed at YeWook's room. Sungmin chuckled and sat down beside them, grabbing some popcorn.

"Same here." He said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 3rd Chapter. Hope you enjoyed^^


	5. Oh My

Reaction

Chapter 4: Oh My

Kibum bent over his computer chair, toothbrush in his mouth. He was shirtless, only wearing a towel over his waist. His flawless skin was dripping wet. He just got out of the shower. He went onto YouTube and played Super Junior M ''Too Perfect/Perfection''. He puts it on Full-screen and turned on the speakers, turning up the volume. He walked back into the bathroom, the music radiating through the room. He continued to brush his teeth. He paused as soon as he heard Siwon started to sing. He poked his head out of the bathroom and watched the video while brushing his teeth. He spits the toothpaste out into the sink and washed his mouth out with mouth wash. He grabbed another towel and massage his hair, trying to dry it. He brushed his hair as rustling it around. He hung the towel up and turned around. Only to exclaim loudly and jump. Standing there was his roommate, and his boyfriend. His boyfriend smiled at him, looking at him from head to toe.

"Did you just get out of the shower, Bummie?" He asked. Kibum blushed out of embarressment but nods. His boyfriend smirked and grabbed Kibum's hand and pulled him close. Their bare chests bumping against each other.

"Oh my. You look good, Bummie." His boyfriend said, lustfully. Kibum blushed even more, making his lover chuckled.

"T-Thank you, Siwon-sshi." He said. Siwon put one hand on the side of Kibum's neck and claimed Kibum's lips in a kiss. It was passionate, yet full of hunger. Kibum sensed that and immediatly kissed back, closing his eyes. Siwon ran his hands down Kibum's sides, causing Kibum to moan softly into the kiss. Kibum reached for Siwon's nape, deepening the kiss. Siwon's tongue danced around Kibum's, making Kibum moan. Siwon felt himself get hard. He wrapped his arms around Kibum and lifted him up. Kibum exclaimed against Siwon's lips. Siwon lays Kibum onto the bed and towered over him as their lips moved against each other in sync. Siwon moaned when Kibum started to rub his crotch through his skinny jeans. Kibum felt Siwon get more hard under his touch. Taking that as permission, he undid Siwon's belt and tossed it to a random spot onto the floor. Siwon broke the kiss and kissed Kibum's jaw line. Kibum closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into Siwon's soft black hair as Siwon left butterfly kissed down his neck. Kibum moaned when Siwon started to bite down and nibble on his sweet spot, leaving a blue and purple love mark on his skin. Siwon kissed down Kibum's smooth chest, his lips graving over Kibum's abs. Kibum let's out a breathy moan when Siwon took one of Kibum's nipples into his mouth. He bite down on the them both gently, making the erect. Siwon kissed down Kibum's chest and stopped at his waist, where the towel was tied around. He glanced up at Kibum, who opened his eyes and looked at him. Kibum nods, giving him permission. Siwon leaned over Kibum and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss as he untied the towel around Kibum's waist. Kibum kissed back, closing his eyes. His fingers were still tanged in Siwon's hair. Kibum had to break the kiss when he a moan crept up his throat.

"Aah...S-Siwon..." He moaned as Siwon pumped Kibum's member in one hand. Kibum's breathing suddenly increased, he began to pant slightly. Siwon kiss Kibum's jaw line and started to bite his neck again as he continued to pump Kibum's member. Kibum's moans filled the room. Siwon could hear them over the music that was still playing. Kibum felt his release coming.

"S-Siwon...Hnn...I-I'm close..." Kibum moaned. Siwon smirked and gave his member a hard yank, making Kibum cum instantly. Kibum moaned as he came hard into Siwon's hand. Siwon lifted his head from Kibum's neck and looked at his boyfriend, who was panting. Siwon smirked and grabbed the towel, whipping his cum-covered hand on it. He threw the towel to the floor. Kibum switched positions so that he was on top. As Kibum claimed Siwon's lips in a hard kiss, his hand slid down Siwon's muscular chest and undid his skinny jeans. Siwon let's Kibum take off his skinny jeans without breaking the deep kiss they were currenly sharing. Siwon reached up with both hands and cupped Kibum's face in his hand as their tongues dance around each other. Siwon's heart raced as Kibum started to rub his member through his breifs, which detailed EVERYTHING. Siwon moaned. Kibum was rubbing his member rather hard. He took Siwon's breifs off easily and broke the kiss. Siwon tangled his fingers into Kibum's dark hair as Kibum kissed down Siwon's chest. He closed his eyes and moaned softly when Kibum gently kissed the top of his throbbing member. Kibum licked the slit and blew on it, causing shivers to run through Siwon and a moan to creep out of his mouth. Kibum smiled and trailed butterfly kisses down the shaft. Siwon's heart raced, his nerves were shaking slightly. Kibum licked up the shaft slowly.

"B-Bummie...N-No teasing...P-Please..." Siwon managed to say, between a moan before he said 'please'. Siwon moaned loud when Kibum engulfed his member into his heated cavern. He dripped Kibum's hair slightly as Kibum bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth, sometimes even dipping it gently into the slit. Siwon started to pant, his lungs finding it hard to get air. Already, he began to feel his release coming. That fast? It's either he was too horny...or that Kibum is giving one hell of a blowjob...Both. Definetely both.

"B-Bummie...I'm close..." Siwon moaned. Kibum heard him, but ignored him. He continued to thickly cover Siwon's member in his saliva. After all, it was Kibum's birthday. And he wanted to get fucked hard.

Siwon moaned as Kibum continued to suck his member like it was a lolli-pop. "B-BummmmmieHHEEEE." Siwon moaned loudly when he released into Kibum's mouth. Kibum swallowed his milk and pulled his head back. Feeling a little bit better, Siwon opened his eyes and took his fingers out of his hair. Siwon sat up and gathered Kibum in his arms.

"Get on all fours." Siwon said. Kibum got on his hands and knees. "I'm not going to prepare you this time. It's your birthday and I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Siwon said.

"Good. I was kind of hoping for that." Kibum said. Siwon positioned himself at Kibum's unprepared entrance.

"Rough and hard as soon as I get in or gentle and soft?" He asked. Kibum smiled and closed his eyes.

"Siwon-sshi, it's my birthday. Honestly, I want to be fucked to the point where I can't walk for 2 days." He said. Siwon chuckled, shaking his head.

"You asked for it." He said and slammed into Kibum as hard as he could. Kibum moaned louder than he has ever moaned in his life. Siwon thrusted into Kibum hard, rough, and fast. Kibum's moans filled the air. Siwon placed his hands on Kibum's waist. He pulled out of Kibum and angled himself and slammed back into him. Kibum moaned loudly as Siwon hits the patch of skin inside him. As Siwon kept on pounding into him with full-force, Kibum felt his release coming.

"Siwon-sshi...Annhh!...I-I'm close." He said. Siwon smiled and continued to thrust into him.

"Good. Let's make you cum long and hard." He said as he grabbed a hold of Kibum's member and started to pump him in time with his trusts and just as hard. Kibum was moaning loudly with the pleasure he was given. Pleasure ran through his body, through his nerves, through his heart, through everything. Kibum lowered lips head and grabbed the pillow as Siwon continued to pound into him with very hard force. He started to bite the pillow, still moaning here and there into the pillow. Kibum already felt his back hurting, his legs shaking with every vicious pound he was given. And he loved it. Kibum's release was getting closer as Siwon felt his release coming also. Kibum release very long and VERY hard into Siwon's hand, moaning [almost screaming] along the way. Siwon released into Kibum hard and long. Siwon moaned Kibum's name as he released. As Siwon pulled out of Kibum, Kibum only felt less than half of the pain. But he knows that he will not even be able to get out of the bed for like... 2 days.

MEANWHILE...

Ryeowook groaned, covering his head with his pillow. The moans coming from SiBum's room [which was next to theirs] was getting very irritating. The moans stopped and Ryeowook lifted his head. He took the pillow off of his head and looked at the time. It was 2:54 am. He groaned and carefully got out of the bed, careful on not to wake up his sleeping lover. Ryeowook smiled and kissed Yesung's lips softly and then his forehead. He puts on a shirt and walked out into the living room. He paused and blinked.

"Um...What are you guys doing up?" Ryeowook said. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Leeteuk turned around and looked at them. The living room was dark, only lit up with the light coming from the TV. They were watching _Avatar The Last Airbender_.

"What do you think? SiBum got it on today and I couldn't sleep." Donghae said, annoyance slipping through his voice. Ryeowook huffed.

"So did I. I'm surprised Yesung-hyung slept through it." He said.

"Yesung is still asleep?" Eunhyuk said, surprised. Ryeowook nods. A door opened and they all turned to see a tired Yesung walk out.

"Well...Not anymore." Ryeowook said. Yesung walked over to Ryeowook, giving him a long kiss on the lips.

"Who was the first one up?" He said. Every set of eyes went to Leeteuk, who huffed, eyes narrowed.

"Since midnight." He said. They all groaned as they looked at the time. It 2:56 am.

"Teukkie...You seriously need some sleep." Ryeowook said.

"YA THINK? IF EVERYONE WASN'T HAVING SEX EVERY FUCKING NIGHT, I WOULDN'T BE A BITCH!" He yelled.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the fourth chapter. Honestly, I'm having a GREAT time writing these XD XD XD Having to torture Leeteuk in this is just too good. Keke ^^ Poor Teukkie-hyung though... Oh well. XD It's funny. Review please. They'll be welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
